


Quality

by Crazyapplekiss



Series: Farther than the Scandinavian Plains [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyapplekiss/pseuds/Crazyapplekiss
Summary: The Old Gods.





	Quality

It is a quality of the Gods, to see a creature with its back broken and be unmoved.

When the first troll arrived, it was to the Gods we cried. Our steps were filled with the virtues of our Gods. Things our ancestors had said and did. It felt only natural to call upon them in our time of need. Maybe they would help us to become ourselves once more. We chanted and prayed and sang and danced to songs of worship and of praise. Some made gestures of kindness, some said thanks in their names. Some gave offerings for plenty to them. Some made sacrifices to the skies. 

Still the Gods were silent.

When the first beast arrived we tried harder. Maybe we weren't heard. or understood. People had doubts. For how long we called and there was no answer maybe we just have to take this into our own hands. We yelled louder, sang harder, sacrificed more. Maybe this would get their attention. Maybe now we finally wouldn't have to be at war. In a world such as this even when there was no more humanity there would still be our Gods to look upon.

When the first giant arrived we screamed. Battered and lost and afraid. Soon the thought of the Gods bringing salvation was torn to shreds before our eyes. One by one our beliefs were shattered and replaced by guns and pride and malice. The Gods have left us the people said. There are no Gods they cried. For all the pain and suffering the world has endured the Gods have seemed to left us. In a time so bleak and cruel, why have they left us. Aren't we their people. Aren't we your creations? They let our people and our companions rot and wail to a world so cruel and dead. Was it a punishment? Was this for our sins for so long? For the final time the world had lost its light and hope. We aren't sure if the Gods light will ever shine once more.

It is the quality of the Gods, it was once said, to see a creature with its back broken and be unmoved. 

For sometime the people had believed that was not true, but once they were striped of everything they knew, it was a statement that they held true.


End file.
